


Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел

by Izaki



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaki/pseuds/Izaki
Summary: Написано по заявке на фест: "Описание событий недавнего Синемакона. И история одинаковых футболок. Все начинается с того, что Эзра приезжает на концерт со своей группой в ЛА, ходит в заманчивых кожаных штанах. Потом встречи с Колином до Синемакона, во время и после"





	Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел

_The Echo, Лос-Анджелес._  
Колин вышел из бара и закурил. На противоположной стороне улицы, возле клуба The Echo, откуда раздавалась громкая музыка, толпилась группа молодежи. Он перешел проезжую часть, но не успел повернуть во дворы, как раздался крик:  
— Колин! Колин Фаррелл!   
Он затормозил и хотел было вернуться обратно, но к нему уже неслись на всех парах, подцепили под руки и потащили по направлению к клубу.  
— Друзья мои, смотрите, кто у нас здесь — мой друг и коллега по «Фантастическим Тварям», Колин Фаррелл! Нереальный чувак и талантливый актер, поприветствуем его! — под бурные аплодисменты, одобрительные крики, свист и смех Эзра представил Колина своим друзьям и фанатам. Толпа тут же защелкала камерами мобильных телефонов, и Колин оказался в окружении восторженных девушек, тыкающих в него ручками и блокнотами.  
Эзра приобнял его за плечи, позируя для фото, и затараторил:  
— Какими судьбами? А у нас концерт! Все очень круто прошло!   
— Да я там, — Колин махнул рукой за спину, второй усердно расписываясь на подставленных листках, — в баре с друзьями был, вышел на перекур.   
Эзра отцепился от него, подбежал к дереву возле тротуара, и, обняв ствол руками, запел:  
— _И пусть я знаю, что мы словно  
Не были созданы для этого мира,  
Мы как будто никогда не должны были родиться,  
Но я рад, что мы родились…_ *  
И Эзра в момент стал центром внимания — обнимающий дерево, раскрасневшийся, скорее всего, немного пьяный и не попадающий в ноты. Колин взглядом зацепился за его футболку с ярким принтом и черные кожаные штаны в облипку. Он повернулся к очередной фанатке и поставил неровный крендель в её записной книжке, мазнув чернилами по наманикюренным пальцам. Эзре вторил и подвывал нестройный хор юношеских голосов.  
— Ну и как вам концерт? — спросил Колин стоящего рядом парня.  
— Огонь! Супер! Они вообще не планировали его здесь, в ЛА, но в последний момент добавили в график. Все так обрадовались, мы еле успели купить билеты! — воодушевленно ответил тот.  
— Круто… Эзра, я все! — Колин окликнул его и помахал рукой.  
— Давай, чувак! Народ, скажем Колину «до свидания»!

***  
 _The Mothlight, Эшвилл._  
— Ох ты ж мать твою… — Колин подавился дымом и закашлялся.  
— И тебе «привет»! — отсалютовал ему Эзра, закрывая за собой дверь черного входа в клуб. Он закурил сигарету и поправил расходящуюся на груди черную шубу: — Что-то стало холодать.  
— То есть в остальном тебе нормально? — уточнил Колин, осматривая его с головы до пят.  
— А что не так-то? — Эзра упер руки в бока, удерживая сигарету зубами. От этого движения полы шубы снова разошлись.  
— Твой комбинезон. Мне кажется, он слишком модный, — Колин прислонился плечом к стене клуба. — Нигде не жмет?  
Эзра поморщился и нехотя одернул штанину джинсовых шорт:  
— Ну, я бы не сказал, что очень комфортно, но забавно же. Скажи, забавно?  
— Очень. А под шубой-то что?  
— А под шубой у нас вот так, — и Эзра легким движением плеч скинул шубу на сгиб локтя. Вместе с ней с Эзры сползли лямки комбинезона. Кроме голой кожи и волосатой груди, больше под шубой ничего не оказалось.  
— Ммм, супер, — Колин глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым через нос. — Концерт тоже в таком виде отработал?  
Эзра вернул шубу на место, почесал голую ногу и, потушив сигарету, ответил:  
— Не, только когда вышли на бис, так бы я замерз.  
— А шуба для чего?  
— Для красоты, блядь! — Эзра заржал и закурил вторую. Из двери черного входа вышло на перекур несколько сотрудников клуба. — У тебя как дела? Читал в новостях, куча новых проектов, ты здесь по работе?  
— Ага, переговоры на новый фильм с Лиамом Нисоном, — похвастался Колин и отправил бычок в урну. — Тут рядом, ресторан в соседнем здании.  
— «Я не знаю, кто ты, я не знаю, откуда ты. Но я знаю, что ты похитил мою дочь, и я найду тебя, и убью», — суровым голосом процитировал Эзра.  
— Я ему передам, что ты фанат, — смеясь, сказал Колин и достал мобильный телефон. — Давай, сделаю фото тебя в таком виде и попрошу, чтобы он оставил свой автограф на снимке.  
— Лучше я сам, — Эзра подошел к нему, взял телефон из рук, переключил камеру на фронталку и состроил придурковатую рожу в кадр, тыкая пальцем в экран. — Держи, когда-нибудь продашь ее на eBay за очень большие деньги.  
Колин, усмехаясь, спрятал телефон в карман и хлопнул Эзру по плечу:  
— Какой заботливый. Ладно, мне идти пора.  
— Давай, чувак.

***  
 _Cinemacon, Сан-Франциско_  
— Колин, увидим ли мы тебя в следующей части «Фантастических Тварей», потому что меня мучает вопрос: что случилось с Грейвзом? Где настоящий Грейвз? — задал ему вопрос репортер канала MTV.  
— Я не знаю. Где Эзра? — Колин повернул голову и стал высматривать того поверх собравшейся толпы. — Тут нужен Эзра, давайте спросим Эзру, он точно ответит на этот вопрос, потому что я не знаю, что произошло с Грейвзом. Ну, он должен быть жив, для того, чтобы работало оборотное зелье. Человек, в которого ты хочешь превратиться, должен быть жив, так что Грейвз живой, только непонятно где. Может, зарыт в могиле и умрет от голода через семнадцать часов после окончания событий в фильме.**  
Джош практически согнулся пополам от смеха. В этот момент, выписывая пируэты и размахивая руками, в них врезался Эзра:  
— А вот и я! Привет, Джош! Колин, чувак, ты как?  
— Мы как раз тебя вспоминали! — поприветствовал его Джош и обратился к нему с вопросом: — Мы говорили о судьбе настоящего Грейвза — как ты думаешь, что с ним случилось?  
— Я говорил о том, что так было написано в сценарии — никакой конкретики, жив он или мертв, — подсказал ему Колин.  
— Колин, что за тлен! Нет! Конечно же, Грейвз жив! И знаете что? Я спасу его, точнее не я, а мой персонаж, Криденс, спасет его. Этого еще нет в сценарии, но, говорю вам, что будет, потому что это так нельзя оставлять! Вы видели это пальто? А как он делал эти движения палочкой? — Эзра описал рукой дугу в воздухе. — Так что Криденс примчится черной тучей на помощь хотя бы ради пальто.  
— Обещайте мне, что если у кого-либо из вас появится точная информация по этому вопросу, вы дадите мне знать, — смеясь, попросил Джош.  
— Я не смогу, если режиссеры попросят меня не говорить, то вряд ли, — покачал головой Колин.  
— Джош, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, — кивнул репортеру Эзра. — А сейчас пора, Бэтмен и Аквамен не могут вершить справедливость без Флэша! — он хлопнул в ладоши и побежал дальше.  
Колин проводил взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру и пожаловался Джошу в микрофон:  
— Ты даже не представляешь, каково было с ним работать.  
— Расскажи о своей работе с Софией***, — предложил тот.  
— О, София! Она невероятная...

Колин как раз заваривал себе ромашковый чай, когда дверь номера распахнулась, впуская в комнату обладателя лохматой головы и щегольского костюма с красными лампасами.  
— Фух! — громко выдохнул Эзра, быстро захлопнув за собой дверь, и прижался к ней спиной. — Еле ноги унес!  
Колин оглядел его с ног до головы.  
— Удобно тебе было в моей футболке? — поинтересовался он.  
Эзра проказливо залыбился и любовно погладил темно-серую ткань.  
— А я, понимаешь, с ног сбился, разыскивая ее. И когда только успел? — продолжил допрос Колин.  
— Дай-ка подумать… — Эзра пощелкал пальцами в воздухе, вспоминая. — Сегодня утром? Ты так говоришь, словно она у тебя единственная. Сам сказал, что для меня ничего не жалко. И да, удобно — мягкая такая, приятная к телу… Ой, на тебе такая же... Ни фига себе, они реально одинаковые!  
— Зараза, — констатировал Колин. — У фанатов глаз-алмаз, ты в курсе?  
— Бла-бла-бла! А кто у всех на виду прямо во время интервью сунул мне в карман ключ от своего номера! Нагле-ец, — восхищенно протянул Эзра.  
— Тебе не говорили, что под такие брюки надо надевать белье? — проигнорировал его замечание Колин.  
— Не поверишь, только за сегодня — раз пять. Может, поцелуешь меня наконец? Сил нет терпеть больше.  
— Сначала в душ, — категорично сказал Колин.  
— А может, сразу в постель?  
— Душ.

— Ты серьезно решил меня вымыть? — проныл Эзра, когда Колин принялся равномерно намыливать его грудь и бедра.  
— А для чего еще душ нужен?  
— Ну, много для чего. Но конкретно сейчас я бы предпочел что-нибудь другое, — не унимался Эзра.  
— Повернись, — попросил Колин и продолжил водить губкой уже по его спине.   
Эзра уперся руками в стеклянную стенку душевой кабины и слегка прогнулся в пояснице.  
— Тебе наглядно показать, чего именно я бы хотел? — сказал Эзра.  
— Показал уже, — ответил Колин и направил лейку душа ему на голову.  
Эзра закрыл ладонями лицо, чтобы пена не попала в глаза.  
— Ты о чем? — спросил он, отфыркиваясь от воды.  
— О том.  
— Не понял, — Эзра только собирался повернуться обратно, как пальцы Колина скользнули между его ягодиц. — О, вот это другое дело. Ты всегда смазку в душе держишь?  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — резко ответил Колин и вставил сразу два пальца Эзре в задницу. Тот одобрительно замычал и шире расставил ноги, подставляясь под размеренные движения пальцев внутри.  
— Да-а, еще, — простонал Эзра.  
Колин сильно укусил его за плечо.  
— Ай! Да что с тобой такое сегодня? — возмутился Эзра. — Поцелуй — выпрашивать, секса мне тоже нормального не перепадет?  
— А не хрен на других мужиков вешаться! — огрызнулся Колин и добавил третий палец.  
— Чего-о-охтыжблядь… — Эзра захлебнулся стоном. Негодовать с пальцами в заднице получалось очень плохо. — Какие мужики?.. Можно сильнее?.. Мо-момоа мой кореш, считай как брат, а Бен… Добавь четвертый, а?.. — пробормотал он, плавно насаживаясь на пальцы. — А Бен так вообще как отец… Ай! Харе кусаться!  
— Поговори мне еще о других мужчинах с моими пальцами в твоей заднице! — отрезал Колин.  
— Так ты же первый начал!  
— Ах, _я_ первый начал?..

В спальню они ввалились, почти перестав разбирать, где чьи конечности. Эзра упал на кровать, с трудом перевернулся на спину и широко раздвинул ноги, подтягивая колени к груди. Колин тут же накрыл его собой, заглушая стоны глубоким жестким поцелуем.  
— Мать твою, да, — прохрипел Эзра между поцелуями, в предвкушении хватаясь за изголовье кровати, и... замер, когда Колин остановился и, судя по всему, двигаться вовсе не собирался.  
— Какого?.. Колин, блядь! — Эзра попытался было сам двинуть бедрами вверх, но тот еще сильнее вдавил его в матрас. Эзра взвыл от досады: — Да понял я, понял!   
— Что ты понял? — сурово спросил Колин  
— На других мужиках не висеть, других мужиков не обнимать, волосы им за ухо не заправлять! — простонал Эзра. — Сади-ист, давай уже!  
И Колин дал. Да так, что Эзра исцарапал ему всю спину, искусал губы и сорвал голос, выкрикивая его, Колина, имя.  
Потом Колин лежал с закрытыми глазами и переводил дух, но, почувствовав на себе взгляд, приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на Эзру.  
— Я догнал, что с тобой происходит, — хитро прищурившись, сказал тот, — и почему ты такой местами бешеный.  
— Ну так просвети меня, профессор, — вяло проговорил Колин.  
— Смотри: в Лос-Анджелесе ты приковал меня наручниками к кровати — откуда, кстати, ты их взял? — и прочитал лекцию о вредном воздействии тесных кожаных штанов на потенцию и кровообращение...  
— Так и есть, — угрюмо перебил его Колин.  
— … а после сдирал с меня эти вредные штаны зубами. В Эшвилле ты выпорол меня лямками от того веселого комбинезона, — продолжил Эзра.  
— Попрошу! — Колин поднял вверх указательный палец и уточнил: — Не выпорол, а качественно отшлепал. И ты сам вошел во вкус!  
— А я и не говорю, что мне не понравилось, только вот утром комбинезон пропал. Ты не хочешь пролить свет на его судьбу? Я за него, знаешь ли, волнуюсь и переживаю.  
— Нет, — буркнул Колин в ответ.  
— Ладно. С сегодняшним костюмом, я считаю, мне откровенно повезло: брюки целы, фрак на месте. Но, чувствую, сидеть мне будет некомфортно ближайшие пару дней.  
Колин насупился и промолчал.  
— Ты не подумай, я ужасно тащусь, когда ты становишься таким диким, сумасшедшим и теряешь контроль над собой. Сперва мне показалось, что это у тебя типа фетиш: срывать с меня одежду и устраивать из всего этого шоу. Но мои толстовки и свободные штаны остались без твоего внимания. И я задумался…  
— Задумался бы лучше о чем-нибудь другом, например, о том, чтобы почаще надевать трусы, — снова встрял Колин.  
— Вот, я именно об этом! — ткнул ему пальцем в грудь Эзра. — Дело не в одежде, не в штанах или комбинезонах, дело-то оказалось во мне. Это называется рев-ность, — мягко прошептал он. — Ты ревнуешь.  
Колин резко распахнул глаза, уставился в недоумении на Эзру, демонстративно перевел взгляд на потолок:  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Все ты понимаешь. Ты придумал себе, что все сразу на меня западают и только и мечтают, что облапать мой зад или залезть в штаны. Будто другим делать нечего, кроме как представлять меня в своих мокрых фантазиях.  
— Ты себя со стороны видел? Да твои шмотки не оставляют простора для воображения! — воскликнул Колин.  
— Колин, милый, ну ты же знаешь, что мне, кроме тебя, никто не нужен. И только твои руки я хочу чувствовать на своем теле, и только твое имя я кричу, когда кончаю… — пропел ему в ухо Эзра.  
— Подлизываешься?  
— Но ведь работает же?  
Колин что-то проворчал себе под нос и крепко прижал Эзру к себе. Тот улыбнулся довольно, устраиваясь удобней у него под боком.  
Уже засыпая, Колин спохватился, как будто забыл сделать что-то определенно важное. Он провел рукой вверх по бедру Эзры и крепко сжал пальцы на его ягодице.  
— Мое, — безапелляционно сказал он.  
— Вставай в очередь за Джоан Роулинг, — сонно пробормотал в ответ Эзра.

Утром Колин сидел в кресле с чашкой ромашкового чая и наблюдал, как Эзра, прыгая на одной ноге, пытался одновременно попасть второй в штанину и найти свой мобильный телефон.  
— Да куда ж он подевался?! — Эзра заглянул под кровать.  
Колин молча встал и, выудив из кармана своего банного халата телефон, протянул его Эзре.   
— И долго он у тебя там был? Не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, так и скажи, — подмигнул тот, забирая телефон.  
— Ты же не собираешься идти во фраке на голое тело? — ровно спросил Колин, оставляя вопрос без ответа.  
— Но это твоя футболка, и ты к ней, насколько я понял, питаешь нежные чувства, — пожал плечами Эзра.  
Колин извлек из-под одеяла мятую майку и сунул ему в руки, всем своим видом давая понять, что он думает по этому поводу.  
Эзра засмеялся, скинул фрак и стал натягивать футболку.  
— Шиворот навыворот, — закатил глаза Колин. Помог стащить майку и вывернул ее на лицевую сторону.  
— Ну что, до созвона? — спросил Эзра, влезая в рукава фрака. — Я, может, через пару недель смогу вырваться на день-два к тебе в Лос-Анджелес.  
Колин подошел к нему, разгладил лацканы фрака, смахнул невидимые пылинки с плеч:   
— День-два — это мало, — он притянул Эзру к себе за шлевки на брюках и потерся носом о его нос. — А поехали со мной в мае в Канны, останемся потом еще на неделю.  
Эзра вопросительно поднял брови:  
— Ты предлагаешь взять мини-отпуск?  
— Угу, — пробормотал Колин, целуя его в подбородок. — Там будет довольно тепло. Погуляем вдоль набережной Круазет, пройдемся по магазинам и обновим твой гардероб на бульваре Карно, съездим на острова. Что думаешь?  
— Это значит, новые брендовые шмотки.  
— Так точно.  
— И половина из них будет на мне трещать — то есть все, как я люблю.  
— Типа того.  
— И я смогу стырить еще пару твоих крутых футболок.  
— Веревки из меня вьешь. Окей, я согласен.  
Эзра склонил голову набок, прикидывая что-то в уме и подставляя шею под поцелуи, чем Колин тут же воспользовался.  
— Ладно, — наконец ответил Эзра, запуская руки Колину под халат, — звучит как план.  
— Не просто план, а отличный план, — улыбнулся Колин и закрепил их договор поцелуем.

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> * Sons of an Illustrious Father - We Will Do Great Things  
> ** http://www.mtv.com/video-clips/qsfw4b/mtvnews-series-colin-farrell-cinemacon-2017  
> *** София Коппола, режиссер к/ф «Обманутый»


End file.
